


The Dreaded Homecoming

by LostInStardust



Series: Stories in the Dreaded Homecoming Universe [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Michael has two moms, Post-Squip, Secret Relationship, This is fluff, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, anxious michael, boyf riends — Freeform, fight me i love Michael with two moms, im so sorry, its awful but read it i dont even know, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInStardust/pseuds/LostInStardust
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have been dating for almost a year, and have kept it a secret. What happens when Christine tries to set them up with dates to homecoming?





	1. Who are you bringing to the dance?

**Author's Note:**

> “Who are you asking to the dance, Jer?”

Jeremy and Michael. Michael and Jeremy. The Boyf Riends. Player One and Player Two. They’ve been best friends for almost thirteen years. Michael had forgiven Jeremy after the horrendous Squipcident as the pair had dubbed it. And Michael has secretly been pining for Jeremy since the 7th grade. He had accidentally stated this when he was high as a kite. Jeremy was ecstatic for he too had a crush on his best friend, that developed at the beginning of the year. The pair was close and did everything together, and were basically inseparable. Jeremy helped Michael with his anxiety, and Michael helped Jeremy when he was feeling dysphoric. Their perfect relationship, however, was kept a secret. They didn’t want people asking questions and butting in on their romantic times, so they decided not to tell anyone. There weren’t many people to tell anyway, since there only other friend was Christine. It was just easier this way and it worked for months, until the week of the senior homecoming dance. 

 

“Who are you asking to the dance, Jer?” Christine asked Jeremy one day after play practice. The two had gotten into the habit of carpooling and had become very close through the drama program.

“I don’t think I’m going to homecoming, not my scene, ya know?” He replied, causing a dramatic gasp from Christine. 

“JEREMIAH HEERE!” She screeched, “YOU HAVE TO GO TO HOMECOMING! IT’S ONLY THE BEST NIGHT BESIDES THE PROM THAT WE’LL HAVE ALL YEAR!”

“I’ll think about it…” He muttered, but did not really want to give it much thought. Him and Michael already had plans for that night. They were going to hang out in Michael’s basement, play videos games, watch shitty Rom-Coms, and fall asleep cuddling. Jeremy was excited to just spend the night with his Riend, and his Riend only, not the entire student body. He always hated school events anyway, so why was this one different?

“I know what will make you want to go! A little birdy told me Chloe Valentine still doesn’t have a date!”

“Me? Awkward Jeremy Heere, taking the popular Chloe Valentine to homecoming? Not likely.” He stated dryly.

“Oh come on Jer! She wanted to hook up with you last year, what makes you think you won’t want to this year!” Christine pleaded.

“Maybe it's because a supercomputer ran my thoughts last year. And you know why I didn’t want to be with her.” He shot her a cold glare.

“She won’t even see your body Jer, it’ll just be a fun little fling for both of you! Besides, I’ve become pretty good friends with Chloe through drama, so I think I could get her to agree to you asking her.”

“For the last time Chris, I don’t want to go to homecoming at all, let alone with a date. I hate school dances and the thought of going with someone else just stresses me out! So no, absolutely not.”

“Whatever.” Christine huffed before dragging Jeremy into her car to take him home.


	2. Apocalypse of The Damned 2: Global Outbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "My mom and dad starting fighting after I came out as trans, even though they were both accepting I can’t help but think that's why my mom left."
> 
> Possible TW:  
> Jeremy has his period in this chapter  
> Slight angst about Jeremy's Mom leaving

Jeremy and Michael simultaneously groaned as they fell back in their bean bag chairs. Another Game Over. The boys were trying to beat level 3 of Apocalypse of the Damned 2: Global Outbreak, a game that Michael found at a garage sale. Jeremy put his hands over his face and sighed.

“What’s wrong Jere-Bear?” Michael asked soothingly, sensing that there was something wrong with his Boyf.

“You won’t believe what happened today at practice.” He said, not moving his hands from his face. Michael dragged the smaller boy into his lap and played with his soft hair. “Christine tried to set me up with Chloe for homecoming. I was mad and upset, but I couldn’t say anything because we have to keep this relationship a secret.” The younger boy whined, turning around so he could bury his face in Michael’s neck.

“You know Jer, we could just tell everyone, I’m sure it will work out ok.” He encouraged.

“I’m scared, Mikey. What if my dad is homophobic and decides he doesn’t want me as his son. My mom and dad starting fighting after I came out as trans, even though they were both accepting I can’t help but think that's why my mom left. What if my dad leaves too?” His voice cracked on the last word as he started to cry into Michael’s neck.

“Oh, mahal ko*.” Michael soothed his sobbing boyfriend. “It’s ok, we don’t have to tell anyone. I didn’t mean to make you cry, beautiful.” 

“Its ok, it’s not your fault I’m…” Jeremy’s voice trailed off, which scared Michael. Was something wrong with his boyfriend?

“You’re what Jer?” Michael coaxed.

“Sorry, pretend I didn’t say anything.” Jeremy muttered.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, love.” Michael rubbed soothing circles into Jeremy’s back.

“I’m on my period.” Jeremy murmured, a whisper barely able to be heard. But Michael heard him.

“It’s ok beautiful, no need to be embarrassed. Do you need anything?” He asked sweetly, hoping not to upset Jeremy again. Jeremy was usually good at hiding his emotions but when he was hormonal he was a wreck. 

“Can you cuddle me?” Jeremy asked before wincing and placing his hands on his stomach. “Actually, do you have a heating pad and some Advil?”   
At that Michael carefully removed Jeremy from himself, and ran upstairs in search of the items his Boyf requested. When he reached the kitchen, he say his Nanay sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Hi Nanay!” Michael greeted her happily. 

“What, no hugs for one of the women who raised you?” She asked with a smirk. Michael walked over and hugged his mother before heading over to the medicine cabinet.

“What are you looking for, Mikey Moo?” His nanay asked, using the affectionate nickname from when he was small. 

“Nanay!” He groaned, face blushing red. She laughed and restated her question. “Jer needs Advil, so I’m getting it for him.” He responded casually. “Oh, and do we have a heating pad?” She nodded and went upstairs to grab it. She walked back downstairs and handed it to her son, who was now balanced a glass up water, a bottle of pills, and the heating pad. 

“Need help?” She asked casually. Michael quickly nodded as she took the glass of water and pills from his hands. The duo headed down the stairs and into the basement, where Jeremy was patiently waiting.

“Mikey!” He yelled with a smile, as Michael and his mother descended the stairs. “Oh, hi Arielle!” He said, greeting Michael’s mom. 

“Hello Jeremy.” She responded sweetly. She passed him the water and the pills. “I hope you feel better.” Jeremy thanked her as she kissed her son and went back up the stairs. Jeremy swallowed a pill and plugged in the heating pad. He wrapped in around his stomach and motioned Michael over. “Let’s keep playing!” He yelled, his normal personality returning.

“Whatever you say, Player 2.” Michael laughed and sat next to Jeremy, as the pair continued to play.

***

Later that night, Jeremy and Michael were cuddling in the latter’s bed. “So,” Michael began, “What are you going to do about Christine?”

“I’m not sure. I love her…..as a friend,” He quickly added after seeing the look on Michael’s face, “but I really want to spend the night just the two of us.” 

“You know, my moms are leaving town Thursday and won’t be back until Monday, and the dance is Saturday night so we will have the house to ourselves.” Michael said suggestively. Jeremy laughed and hit Michael’s arm. “How dare you hurt me!” Michael faked pain and betrayal as he yelled at Jeremy, before the pair fell into a fit of laughter. As the two continued laughing Jeremy phone buzzed with a text.

CoolChris: Great news!!!! Chloe said yes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **mahal ko means my love in tagalog


	3. It's not what it looks like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy are caught in a bit of a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Because to me it looks like you were straddling Jeremy, and there really is only one reason for someone to be doing that, trust me I would know.”

“NO!” Jeremy screamed and impulsively threw his phone across the room. 

“What the hell was that?” Michael yelled as he looked at Jeremy in shock. 

“No, no, no, no, no…” He chanted repeatedly, curling up into a ball and burying his face between his knees. Michael walked across the room and picked up Jeremy’s phone. It read

One New Message:  
CoolChris: Great news!!!! Chloe said yes!!!

Those five words explained everything. Michael walked back over to the bed and pulled Jeremy into a hug. “It’ll be ok mahal ko, everything will work out fine.”

“What am I supposed to do! Chloe is like the most popular girl in school! If I say no, she’ll ruin my life!”

“Does that even matter anymore? I thought you gave up on wanting to be cool, we both agreed that we’d be cool in college! What happened to that?”

“Just because I’m fine with not being cool, doesn’t mean I want the popular crowd to make my senior year a living hell. People will think I’m gay!” He buried his face in Michael’s neck.

“I hate to break it to you Jer, but you have a boyfriend and you're bisexual.”

“You know what I mean!” Jeremy snapped. “I just don’t want to be outed, what if it gets around to my dad!” 

“Relax Jer, no one at school is buddies with your dad.” Michael laughed. “Besides, we can figure something out with Chloe.”

“Like what?” Jeremy mumbled. 

“You can suddenly come down with a mystery illness that forces you into bedrest.”

“Right Michael, because people will definitely leave me alone if they think I have the plague.”

“Of course they will! They won’t want to catch your disease. It’s a foolproof plan.”

“Its proof that your a fool.” Jeremy jeered.

“You got something better?” Michael yelled. Jeremy hit Michael’s shoulder, and the two ending up fighting until Michael pinned Jeremy down on the bed. (Please get your dirty mind out of the gutter this is a fluff fanfic). Of course, with her perfect timing, Michael’s mom walked in.

“Michael I have your laundry...AHHHHH” She screamed throwing the laundry in the air and covering her eyes. Michael’s mom Mia definitely had a fainter heart than her wife, and seeing her only son in this position with his best friend made her almost have a heart attack.

Arielle ran into the room at the sound of her wife’s scream, and smirked at the scene in front of her.

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear!” Michael yelled, untangling himself from Jeremy, whose pale complexion made his blush extremely evident. Michael was embarrassed, to say the least, at being caught in such a compromising position, especially since both boys were only in boxers and a t-shirt. He knew his moms would never let him hear the end of this, and that he would never live this down.

“Are you sure?” Arielle questioned, “Because to me it looks like you were straddling Jeremy, and there really is only one reason for someone to be doing that, trust me I would know.” Arielle kept her cool composure and smirk throughout the entire exchange, but Mia was a blushing mess at her wife’s implications. The same dynamic mirrored onto the boys, Jeremy beginning to find the humor in the situation, and Michael utterly humiliated. 

Jeremy laughed and said, “Although we weren’t doing what you think, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.” He elbowed Michael jokingly, the latter blushing furiously.

“So I assume the two of you are dating now?” Arielle asked.

“Yeah, almost a year now.” Jeremy smiled as he held Michael’s hand. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you guys, but I was just afraid that my dad would find out. His view on homosexuality hasn’t been clearly expressed, and it took him awhile to get used to the whole transgender thing. I’m just scared of his reaction.”

“I felt the same way about my parents.” Mia piped up from behind her wife. “I wouldn’t mind talking to you about it sometime Jeremy. It might give you the confidence to come out.”

“Thanks, Mia.” Jeremy responded sweetly.

“Speaking of talks,” Arielle added, “Michael’s and I will be having one tomorrow morning, discussing this relationship. You have my full approval, I just want to talk to my little Mikey Moo about some things regarding the two of you.” She said. Michael’s blush returned and he let out a groan as his mom said his hated nickname. The other three just laughed. “I trust the two of you can get to bed without any other mishaps. Just please try to keep it down, the two of us of trying to sleep.”

“Nanay!” Michael groaned, still extremely embarrassed over the whole situation.

“Goodnight boys!” She called out before closing the door and leaving them alone once more.

“Well that was fun.” Jeremy giggled.

“Easy for you to say. They thought we were having sex!” Michael whisper yelled so he wouldn't draw back the attention of his mothers. 

“Relax Mikey, they’re not mad.” Jeremy responded before placing himself in Michael’s lap. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy and hugged him tight. That’s when he noticed Jeremy was having trouble breathing. 

“Jeremy?” He asked carefully.

“Yeah?” Jeremy hummed.

“Are you wearing your binder?”

Jeremy shot up quickly. “No.” 

“Jeremy you know it's not safe to keep it on overnight. Please Jer, I don’t know what I would do if you hurt yourself.”

“Fine.” He murmured. He got up and walked to the other side of the room. “Don’t look.” 

“Never without your consent.” Was Michael’s response. A few minutes later Michael heard Jeremy speak once more. 

“Mikey?”

“Yes, beautiful?”

“I’m stuck.” He muttered. Michael quickly got up and began to walk towards his Boyf. “Don’t look!” Jeremy squealed, anxiously trying to cover up his exposed chest, despite his arms being stuck.

“I won’t I promise.” Came Michael’s soothing reply. He kept his eyes downcast as he felt for the fabric of Jeremy’s binder. He lifted it slightly and together the pair eventually got it off Jeremy. Jeremy walked over to Michael’s closet and pulled on his signature red hoodie. By that time Michael was already laying down in bed again. Jeremy walked over and cuddled into Michael’s chest. Michael whispered sweet nothings into Jeremy’s ear whilst playing with his hair, and the pair fell asleep, bodies entwining with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will go back to the main plot of the story with homecoming soon, I just want to establish pieces of Michael and Jeremy's relationship first. And I love writing fluff about my boys.


	4. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Need any help, young lady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW:  
> Misgendering  
> Panic Attack

Jeremy had woken up early that morning, cuddled into Michael’s side when he got a text from Christine.

8:03 A.M.  
CoolChris- JER MEET ME AT THE MALL IN 10 WE’RE GETTING YOU AN OUTFIT FOR HOMECOMING!!!! :) :D 

Jeremy groaned and rolled over in the bed, burying his face in Michael’s chest. Michael woke up and smiled down at Jeremy. “Morning beautiful.” Jeremy smiled and kissed his boyfriend before grabbing his phone and showing Michael the text. “I was thinking about it last night while you were asleep, Jer. I think you should go.”

“What?” Jeremy shot up in bed at that statement.

“It’ll be fun, Jer-bear. Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine here, but I know you’ve secretly always wanted a date to homecoming.” Michael smirked at Jeremy bewildered expression.

“I don’t want a homecoming date! I don’t want to go to homecoming at all! Empty house, remember?” He said, nudging Michaels waist with his elbow, playfully.

“Jer, the house will be empty all weekend for us to do whatever the hell we please, but I really think you’ll have fun at the dance. Please, Jer, just give it a shot.”

“Why aren’t you jealous or angry about this. I’ll be taking someone else to the dance. I will have a date that’s not you! Why don’t you care about this.”

“I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. Plus it's not even a real date, just a dance.”

“Fine, I’ll do it. But only because you want me to.”

“Yay! Now, let’s get you some clothes.” He walked over to his closet, picked out a Pac-Man shirt, and threw it at Jeremy. Then he grabbed Jeremy’s jeans off the floor and did the same. “Still wearing the black skinny jeans?” He said raising his eyebrow at his now red faced Boyf. 

“I like them.” He muttered. He pulled on the jeans and t-shirt and walked up to Michael and kissed him. “I need a ride.” 

“We can take my mother’s car.” Michael said with a smile.

“Never say that again.” Jeremy groaned.

“Why not?” Michael asked innocently.

“Bad memories.”

\---  
Jeremy walked into the mall, dreading what awaited him inside. It's not that he was very shy, Jeremy was usually fairly outgoing, he just hated the mall. Too much noise, too many people, and too many memories of the Squipcident. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked his text messages.

CoolChris- Meet me outside of JCPenney!!!

Jeremy sighed and walked toward the department store. He really didn’t want to do this. He just wanted to stay home and play video games all day with Michael. He was suddenly grabbed tightly by an unknown person. Jeremy freaked and quickly pushed the other person away.

“Relax, it's me Christine!” She squealed happily, before grabbing Jeremy’s arm and pulling him into the Men’s section of the store. She picked out a few dress shirts and pants for Jeremy and quickly ushered him into the dressing room, whilst she waited for him outside, bursting with excitement. 

Jeremy stepped out in a white button down shirt, tucked into a pair of black dress pants. He looked very unsure of himself as he walked out to show Christine. She gasped in delight and squealed once more.

“IT’S AMAZING JER, LOOK AT YOU!” She screamed, Jeremy being quick to shush her and remind her that they were, in fact, in a public place with other people. “I think the pants are perfect, but the black button down might look better with your complexion.” Jeremy just nodded before stepping back into the dressing room. He pulled off the white shirt, and pulled on the black one. As he was buttoning, he got a text from Michael.

Player1: How’s it going?

Player2: Pretty good Christine’s probably going to make me try on the whole store before she picks what she thinks I should wear

In a spur of the moment decision, Jeremy sent a picture of himself to Michael.

Player1: HOT DAMN LOOK AT MY BOYFRIEND LOOK AT HIM HE’S SO BEAUTIFUL AND HANDSOME OML I LOVE HIM JER YOU LOOK AMAZING YOU HAVE TO WEAR THAT ONE THE BLACK LOOKS GOOD CUZ YOURE SO PALE OML I LOVE YOU 

Jeremy laughed at his boyfriend’s over the top reaction before texting back.

Player2: Yeah I think I’ll tell Christine that this one is good. She’ll probably want me to help her pick a dress, then go get some lunch or something, but then I’ll be done.

Player1: Yeah, I don’t think I’m free the rest of the day though, because my mom said we’re going to have a long talk about our relationship. Probably the have safe sex and don’t get an STD from your virginal boyfriend kind of talk.

Player2: Have fun with that I gtg Christine’s yelling for me to show her, love you

Player1: Love you too <3

Jeremy pocketed his phone and stepped out to show Christine. 

“THAT’S THE ONE!” She screamed as her looked at Jeremy in awe. 

“I love it too.” He said with a smile and he quickly went back inside the changing room to put on his street clothes. The pair picked out a tie that would match Chloe’s dress before walking towards the dresses. Jeremy just stood around whilst Christine slung many dresses over her arm to try on.

“Need any help, young lady?” A saleswoman asks as she saw Jeremy standing around.

Jeremy cringed and responded, “Actually I’m a boy.”

“Oh, sorry, you just really look like a girl” She smiled and walked away. 

Jeremy’s blood ran cold. You’re a girl, you’re a girl, you’re a girl, his brain chanted as he quickly excused himself from Christine to go use the bathroom. He practically ran the whole way there before locking himself in a stall, and burying his face in his hands. He. Could. Not. Breathe. His hands were shaking, his heart was racing, and his mind kept telling him that he wasn’t a male, and that he would always be female, no matter what. Tears streamed down his face as he grabbed his phone and dialed Michael’s number.

“What’s up Jer-Bear?” Michael asked. 

 

“Michael..” He choked out through sobs. 

“Hey, hey, hey, just take deep breathes baby, deep breathes, no matter what happened you’re going to be alright. No matter what anyone said or did to you, it's going to be ok. I love you Jer, focus on those words instead of whatever you’re brain is telling you.”

So, Jeremy did, and his brain kept repeating “I love you Jer” over and over. He began to whisper, “I love you Michael.” under his breathe. When he finally calmed down he said it louder. “I love you, Michael.”

“Love you too, Jer-Bear.”

“Can you come pick me up? I’ll just text Christine and tell her what happened and she can just buy my clothes.”

“Of course babe.”

\----

15 minutes later, Jeremy walked outside to his boyfriend’s mother’s car. He sat down in the passenger’s seat and Michael handed him a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Jeremy’s face immediately lit up as he devoured it. He smiled at Michael and the pair drove home in a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistent posting school is rough and AP World tests take all my time up, but I'm going to try to post every other day. Thank you for all the incredible support I can't believe people actually like this?!??!


	5. Embarassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wished there was a way for Michael to go with him. Maybe there was.

Jeremy laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His mind was still debating the pros and cons of attending homecoming. He would rather sit with Michael in his basement and get high while watching shitty movies and playing video games all night, but now he had to go to a school dance with a bunch of horny teeenagers for three hours. Great. He just wished there was a way for Michael to go with him. Maybe there was. Jeremy grabbed his phone and dialed Michael’s number.

“Morning, Jer, miss me already?” Michael mocked.

“Haha very funny, but I have a great idea!”

“What?”

“What if Christine sets you up with someone for hoco so we can both go! Then we can still hang out!”

“First of all, did you just say “hoco”, and second of all absolutely not.”

“Pleaasssseee MIKEY!” Jeremy pleaded.

“One simple please isn’t going to change my mind. Bribe me.”

Jeremy whispered something into the phone, so his dad wouldn’t hear. 

“Ok I’ll do it.” Michael said quickly. 

Jeremy laughed, “I’ll text you what Christine says, love you.”

“Bye, beautiful.”

Player2: Hey Chris! I know its short notice but is there anyway you can set Michael up with someone?

CoolChris: The dance is in five days but I’ll see what I can do.

Player2: You’re the best Chris <3

Jeremy put his phone down on his nightstand and grabbed his laptop from his desk. He sat on his bed and stripped off his pajamas pants. He loaded up his favorite porn site and looked through the videos. He picked one and started watching the idiotic and unrealistic plot, he only really watched it to get off so he rarely paid attention to the context. As he slipped his hand into his boxers, the door slammed open, and his dad ran in. 

“DAD! WHAT THE HELL? GET OUT!! WHY DIDN’T YOU KNOCK!” Jeremy was extremely flustered and slammed his laptop shut, but the audio from the video continued to play. His face was bright red as he quickly opened his laptop and turned off the volume. Then he remember he was only in a pair of boxers. He grabbed and blanket and threw it over his lower half. He stared up at his dad, who was still in a state of shock at catching his teenage son jerking off. Jeremy just put his beat red face in his hands. 

Jeremy’s dad looked at him. “Son, I’m not mad.”

Jeremy was mortified. Of course he didn’t think his dad was mad at him. He was just humiliated at being caught by his father. “I know dad, it’s just embarrassing.” Jeremy mumbled through his hands that he refused to move from his face.

“Really, Jeremy, it's ok. I had a similar experience when I was your age, but it was my mom who walked in on me. I remember how mortifying it was, so I’ll try and give you some space today, just know that it's really fine, and that I wouldn’t judge you for anything. You can tell me anything, you know that, right Jeremy?”

“Yeah, I know dad. Thanks.” Jeremy responded, desperately trying to get his father to leave the room.

“Ok, I’ll let you get back to it.” Mr. Heere closed the door, and Jeremy let out an embarrassed groan and buried his face in his pillow. He was beyond mortified, but couldn’t help but think about what his dad had said. Was it true? Maybe his dad wouldn’t mind that he was gay. Maybe his dad would be completely supportive, like Michael’s moms are of him. He wasn’t sure what to do. What if his father wasn’t homophobic, but thought it was wrong that he was bi? What if he is angry that he is in a serious relationship? What if he wants to talk to him about sex like Michael’s mom? He didn’t think he could bear that. Jeremy decided he needed a nap and quickly fell asleep. 

***

Michael was currently more mortified than he thought humanly possible. His mothers were in the process of trying to explain sex to their son, despite them being two lesbians who don’t know the first thing about the male anatomy. Half of Michael wanted to tell his moms that Jeremy and him has discussed this and both decided they wanted to wait a little while until that went all the way. The two have yet to even see each other without boxers. As his nanay began to talk about “preparing your partner” Michael lost it.

“NANAY STOP! JEREMY AND I HAVEN’T HAD SEX YET AND WANT TO WAIT. THE CLOSEST WE’VE DONE WAS GRINDING ON EACHOTHER TILL WE CAME!” 

He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, face blushing bright red. He hadn’t meant to go into detail about his sexual encounters with Jeremy, it just slipped out. He felt his eyes well up with tears at the sheer embarrassment of the situation. He could tell by the looks on his mothers’ faces that they were very surprised by his sudden outburst. He tried to stand up and run away to his room, when his mom pushed him back down onto the chair.

“Michael,” Mia soothed, moving to sit down in the chair next to her son. “It’s ok. We’re happy that you and Jeremy aren’t doing too much too soon.” She pulled her son into a hug and smiled at him. Michael may be seventeen, but that didn’t stop his mothers from constantly wanting to hug him like he was still a small child.

“Yeah, Mikey.” His nanay said, taking his glasses off to wipe the few tears from his eyes. “We couldn’t be prouder that you’re open with us, and telling us about your relationship, even though you don’t want to. Since you aren’t really doing anything that your mom and I wanted to talk to you about, we can probably cut this talk short, but if you ever feel like you want to start going further, just tell us if you’re comfortable and we can help. We really don’t want to you to have to go in blind, trust me we’ve been there.” Arielle said, taking her wife’s hand in hers. The pair were highschool sweethearts like Michael and Jeremy, so they wanted to make sure that if the boys had any concerns, they would always be safe and comfortable talking to the two of them.“We know the two of you love each other, and would never do anything to hurt the other person.” 

“Now that this awkwardness is over, why don’t we order a pizza and watch a movie?”

“Can Jeremy come over?” Michael asked looking up at his moms. 

“Of course.” They responded in unison, and then broke into fits of laughter.

**  
Michael reached over his boyfriend for another slice of pizza. Jeremy was sitting on Michael’s lap, and had his head rested on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Michael’s moms were watching the scene in front of them and thinking about how adorable the pair was together. The four of them were watching Heathers (Michael’s moms are cool of course they’re watching Heathers with their son) and Michael was yelling out what scenes from the movie correlated with songs from the musical. Jeremy laughed at his boyfriend as he turned his head around and snuggled into his chest, which smelt like laundry detergent and weed. Everything seemed picture perfect until the boys were snapped out of their trance by a text from Christine.

CoolChris: Brooke said yes to going with Michael!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have a couple parts of these notes.
> 
> 1\. I didn't just add in Jeremy's dad walking in on him for no reason, it will come in to play in the future I promise
> 
> 2\. So all my friends (which means two people oops), my sister, and my mom all really want me to go to homecoming, but I really don't want to. I have social anxiety and its been really bad lately so something like homecoming is like the equivalent to hell for me? So, I really don't want to go but I don't want to make people mad at me because than I feel awful and awkward but I also don't want to lose my friends. I moved from public to private this year so all my best friends are back at my old school. They don't even know about my social anxiety because I'm a pretty private person so I don't want to go to homecoming, have a panic attack, and then explain why to people I met two months ago before I tell my best friend of six years sooooo..... I need opinions please and thank you:)))


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Last Halloween?” Michael questioned when she was out of earshot.

Jeremy wanted to tell Michael right away, but not in front of his mothers, so he elbowed Michael and showed him his phone. Michael read the text, shrugged in a “I’m gay so I couldn’t care less” kind of way, and continued watching the movie. Jeremy sighed and laid his head back down on Michael’s chest. His day at been long, tiring, and humiliating, and all he wanted to do was cuddle up with his Riend and sleep all night and late into tomorrow. But school was a thing that existed so that wasn’t possible. He had had Monday off for Columbus Day and Tuesday off for underclassmen PSAT testing (currently Tuesday in the fic, I just read through my story it makes sense I promise, the dance is in five days this upcoming Saturday and the PSATs are a test that sophomores and juniors take in highschool in America). He was glad to have the days off but he really didn’t want to go back to school. He then got a text from his dad, telling him to come home so he can get sleep for school. He got up from his spot on the couch.

“Bye, Mikey.” He said kissing him. “Dad wants me home.” Michael stood up and gave Jeremy a proper goodnight kiss before sitting back down and immediately getting distracted by the beauty of Christian Slater. “Bye, Arielle and Mia.” He said with a smile towards the two mothers. They too both bid him farewell. Then Jeremy looked outside and saw how dark it was. It wasn’t that dark when he got walked over here, or was it? He tapped Michael’s shoulder and sweetly asked for a ride home.

“But I want to keep staring at Christian Slater’s beauty.” Michael whined.

“Are you saying Christian Slater is more beautiful than me?” Jeremy asked with mock pain in his voice.

“Of course not, why would you think that, I didn’t say that, I love you!” Michael practically yelled, running towards the kitchen to grab his keys, causing the three left in the room to laugh at him. Michael quickly ran back into the room, screamed “Let’s get a move on!” and dramatically ran out the door, quickly followed by Jeremy. 

“You know I was just kidding right, you’re the most beautiful boy in the world.” 

“You’re the the biggest dork in the world.” Jeremy fell into fits of laughter at his own joke whilst Michael just ignored him and kept complimenting Jeremy.

“Beautiful eyes, beautiful smile, beautiful laugh…” Jeremy stopped laughing and started blushing tremendously. Jeremy was confused as Michael told him to close his eyes, but he did it anyway, despite his fear of what he boyfriend was doing.

As he sat there he heard music begin to play and he immediately recognized the song.

He thought you were awesome

He thought I was awesome? My brother?

Definitely!

How?

Well....He said…

That’s when Michael jumped in and started singing to Jeremy. Jeremy laughed at Michael’s tone deaf voice, but loved the gesture his boyfriend was making. When Michael finished singing he looked at Jeremy for his approval, and Jeremy shook his head smiling. “I WAS AMAZING, SHUT UP!” He screamed playfully punching Jeremy.

“Who cares what you are listening to, it's who you’re listening with.” Jeremy told Michael with a smile. “Why’d you do that, anyway?

“I could tell you were having a bad day, so I wanted to cheer you up.”

“You’re the sweetest, I love you so much.” Jeremy smiled and blushed the whole way home, not stopping until he fell asleep that night.

**  
Jeremy woke up the next morning wanting to do anything but get up and go to school. He rolled over to check the time. 7:15. Michael would be here to pick him up in ten minutes. Crap. He shot up and ran to his closet, quickly pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and throwing on his binder and a t-shirt. He pulled his dirty hoodie out of the laundry bin and slid it over his head. He was always so cold that he never went anywhere without it. He grabbed his converse and quickly laced them up. He sprinted to the kitchen where he grabbed a granola bar and went to sit on his front porch. Today had started out awful, and he wished he didn’t have to go to school. He rested his chin in his palm and ended up falling back asleep just sitting on the porch.

“Wake up!” Michael yelled playfully whilst shaking Jeremy violently. 

“What the hell!” Jeremy yelled shooting up and punching Michael in the arm.  
Michael laughed and lead Jeremy to the car. As they pulled out of the Heere’s driveway with Bob Marley playing on Michael’s car radio, Michael looked at his boyfriend who currently had his hands under his shirt...wait what?

“Whatcha doing there, Jeremy?” Michael said, giving his boyfriend an odd look.

Jeremy blushed. “I woke up late and I guess I didn’t put on my binder right because it's more uncomfortable than usual.”

“Are you ok?” Michael looked at Jeremy, concerned.

“Oh, I’m fine now, I fixed it.” Jeremy responded, shooting his boyfriend a weak smile. “It was difficult to fall asleep last night, without cuddling you.”

“I missed you too. You should stay over tonight.”

“Can’t. Dad wants me home from your place by five. He said he wants to have a nice dinner with me or something. I think he feels bad because his and my mom's old wedding anniversary is coming up.”

“Ok, good luck with that. You don’t need to talk about anything do you? Because I know I don’t have personal experience with the situation, but I’m all ears if you ever need to talk, cry, vent, or rant about it.”

Jeremy smiled, more sincerely this time. “No, I think I’m ok, but if I start to feel bad I’ll let you know. Thanks Mikey.” 

The pair pulled into the senior parking lot and Michael spoke again. “Ready to act completely straight for the next six hours?”

“What a fun time school is, definitely not hell or anything like that.” They walked into school together and stopped at their lockers. As Jeremy grabbed his books, Michael beside him ready to walk to class of course, he was approached by Chloe.

“Hey Jerry.” Chloe said, staring Jeremy up and down.

“Uh, it’s Jeremy.” 

“Oh I know, but Jerry’s my nickname for you.” Chloe placed her hands on Jeremy’s shoulders. “Jerry. I would love if we were to finish up what we started last Halloween.” She kissed his cheek and walked away seductively. 

“Last Halloween?” Michael questioned when she was out of earshot.

“It wasn’t like that Michael…” Jeremy started.

“I thought you said no more secrets after the Squipcident! Jer, are you kidding me?”

“Michael, please, it’s not important.”

“It is to me!”

“Mikey,” Jeremy whispered so the other students wouldn’t hear him. “What happened that night was awful, and Chloe wanted me to do something I wasn’t ready for. It still gives me anxiety just thinking about. If you care about it that much, I’ll tell you today after school, just don’t get mad, ok?”

“Ok, just promise you’ll tell me after school?” 

“Promise.”

***

Jeremy sat in Michael’s basement silently freaking out. He hated talking about that night, and he really didn’t want to relive it. But he also didn’t want to make Michael mad. Speak of the devil, Michael was walking down the stairs.

“Spill,” Was all he said as he patiently waited for his boyfriend’s story.

“So, at the party everyone was drinking, obviously, so the Squip wanted me to fit in and made me drink too. I started to get a little tipsy, so when Chloe led me up to Jake’s parents’ room I didn’t really register what was going on. Chloe started talking about how she wanted to hook up, and I was instantly terrified. I tried to get up and run but the Squip made me not be able to use my legs. Next thing I knew, Chloe was straddling me, with her hands snaking up my shirt. And then, suddenly, my legs worked again and I was able to push her off. I ran into the bathroom....” And Jeremy stopped the story there. He looked up at Michael, who was giving him a shocked look.   
“Why didn’t you tell me, Jer-Bear.” Michael grabbed Jeremy by the waist and pulled him into his lap. 

“It was just awful and I didn’t want to relive it. What if she touched my binder and found out? She would’ve outed me to the whole school. I don’t hate Chloe because I know she was drunk, but the situation still freaks me out. I just didn’t want to talk about it after it happened, and then I just kind of forgot to tell you.”

“I love you, so much, baby, so much.” Michael whispered, planting soft kisses on Jeremy. 

“I love you too, Mikey.”

The two boys sat cuddling on Michael’s bean bag. And everything’s ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start a schedule where I try and post every other day. Thanks so much for all the support its incredible. Any requests, comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism can be commented below :) And side note if you would be interested in me making follow up one-shots to this please comment. I want to make one of Michael confessing to Jeremy whilst high, and Jeremy and Michael discussing how far they want to go. Please comment if you are interested or have any more ideas.
> 
> And longest chapter I'm proud of myself


	7. My boy is sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you love me?” Jeremy whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TW FOR DYPSPHORIC THOUGHTS BUT IT IS VERY CLEARLY MARKED WITH CAPS AND ****. If you still feel uncomfortable I can post it without the dysphoria :)

“Ok, so the dance is in two days! Time to figure out what you’re going to wear!” Jeremy walked over to Michael closet and started to shift through it. He saw a red polo shirt and threw it on the bed. “This could work?” He said questioningly, looking for Michael’s approval.

“I don’t know! I don’t know anything about clothes!” 

“I don’t either, why did we think we could do this alone. Who should we get to help us?”

“MOM!” Michael yelled at the top of his lungs.

“What?!?” She screamed running into the room to see if someone was hurt.

“I need help! I don’t know what to wear to homecoming.”

“Well, what’s Jeremy wearing? You could match him.”

“I’m not going with Jeremy.” Michael responded nonchalantly.

“Wait, what? Why not? Did you guys break up?” Mia said staring at her son with concern.

“No, we’re still together, it’s just a long story that I don’t want to get into right now.” Michael sighed and flopped down on his bed. “This is impossible!”

“Here’s an outfit.” Mia reached back into her son’s closet and grabbed a red button down, black dress pants, and a Pac-Man printed tie. She handed her son the items and left the room so he could try them on. 

When Michael finished getting dressed he looked at Jeremy. He felt extremely insecure and was scared of what his Boyf would think of him. Jeremy let out a small gasp and walked over to kiss his boyfriend. When he pulled away he looked into Michael’s eyes and said, “Beautiful. You look amazing.” Michael put his arm around Jeremy, and Jeremy smiled up at him. Michael called for his mom to come back into the room.

“Look at you!” She exclaimed. “You look awesome, sweetheart. My baby boy’s all grown up.” She walked over and kissed Michael on the cheek.

“Mom!” Michael groaned and wiped his cheek. Jeremy giggled and Michael couldn’t help but think that it was the most adorable sound in the world. Mia left the two boys on their own and Jeremy promptly sat on Michael lap when she left. He left out a sigh.

“I wish I could go with you.” He said sadly, placing his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“I know, angel, it’s a little too late for that.” Michael kissed his boyfriend’s head and the pair laid down cuddling. Michael played with Jeremy curls whilst Jeremy drifted to sleep. Michael looked over to check the time and saw that it was 8:05. Jeremy’s dad probably wanted him home for the night. We lightly shook his Boyf’s sleeping form. “Wake up.” Michael whispered into Jeremy’s ear. Jeremy groaned and rolled over. “UP!” Michael yelled, playfully pushing Jeremy off the bed. 

“What the hell!” Jeremy yelled in anger.

“Woah, calm down Jer, it was just a joke.”

“You’re the worst.” Jeremy murmured.

“But you love me!” Michael cooed.

“Ugh, you’re such a geek, why did you wake me up in the first place?”

“I thought your dad would want you home.”

“No, he said I could stay the night, I have my bag.” He gestured towards his backpack on the floor. “I’m stealing a sweatshirt to sleep in.” He said before walking over to Michael’s closet and grabbing a sweatshirt. He then got his bag and headed into Michael’s bathroom. 

**** DYSPHORIA STARTS HEERE IF YOU DON’T WANT TO READ SKIP AND I’LL RECAP AT THE END 

Jeremy stripped off his shirt and binder, and stared at himself in the mirror. He hated it. From his breasts, to his curves, to his hips, all he could think was that he looked like a girl. Why would Chloe want to take a girl like him to homecoming. What if Chloe somehow got him drunk enough to hook up and she called him some awful transphobic name and spread it throughout the school. Everyone would hate him more than they already do. He was the worst. Why did Michael even like him. Michael’s gay, he could never love a girl like you, his dysphoric thoughts told him. He felt his body begin to rack with sobs, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

***END OF JEREMY’S DYSPHORIC THOUGHTS (basically he saw his body, freaked out, and thought Michael couldn’t love him)

“Are you ok, angel?” Michael asked through the door.

“Mikey!” Jeremy sobbed.

“Jeremy, can I come in?” 

“NO!” Jeremy screeched and frantically grabbed for his shirt. He slipped in over his head and gave Michael the ok to enter the room.  
When Michael walked in he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend sobbing on the floor. Michael quickly knelt next to him. “Can I touch you?” He asked softly. When Jeremy nodded, he pulled his distraught Boyf into his lap and hummed the Zelda theme in his ear. Jeremy slowly calmed down, to the point where his sobs became slight hiccups. “Do you want to talk about it?” Michael asked gently, snuggling his boyfriend. 

“Why do you love me?” Jeremy whispered.

“I love so much about you, baby, so much. I love your laugh, your smile, your humor, your jokes, your hair, your body, everything about you is perfect.”

“I hate my body.” Jeremy whimpered, shoving his tear stained face in his hands.

“You’re perfect, Jeremy. I don’t care what other people say. I swear, if that computer operated piece of shit made you think that…”

“No, Mikey, he’s not back. I just couldn’t handle seeing my body. God, I’m so weak…”

“But, you’re not Jeremy,” Michael encouraged, “You’re the strongest person I know. You’re always so brave and optimistic, and you never let anything that happened in your past affect your future. You’re so strong, Jer, so strong. I love you so much, please don’t feel this way about yourself.”

“What if Chloe finds out? What will I do, she’ll make sure the whole school will find out. She’ll probably make fun of me too. I can’t handle that.”

“Jeremy Heere, I want you to believe me when I tell you that there is no way in hell that anyone is going to know. You’re going to be fine and handsome, and you’ll have a great time. I’ll probably be near you for most of the night since Chloe and Brooke are friends. Come Jer, let’s head to bed.” He picked up Jeremy, bridal style, and laid him on the bed, before climbing over and holding him close. The pair drifted to sleep in eachothers’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment one-shot suggestions/ requests! Next chap will homecoming so probably only two or three more chpaters :( don't worry there will be follow up one-shots because I can't help myself.


	8. Michael in the Bathroom (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s thoughts instantly started racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Panic Attack

 

  

Brookes Dress                           Chloe's Dress

 

I had to pick out their dresses I'm W E A K.

  
  


Michael and Jeremy looked at each other in awe. Tonight was the night. Homecoming. Michael was in a red button down and black dress pants with a PacMan tie. Jeremy was in a black button down and black dress pants with a gold tie, that matched Chloe’s dress. Both boys were excited, but also nervous. Michael nervous about the large crowds of people, and Jeremy nervous about not making a fool of himself. 

 

“You look...wow.” Jeremy stared Michael up and down and smiled at him brightly.

 

“So do you, my love.” Michael said, picking Jeremy up off his feet to kiss him. Jeremy wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist and the two shared one last kiss until they had to pretend to be straight for three hours. (I don’t care if it’s cliche it’s adorable.) Jeremy and Michael walked out to Michael’s PT cruiser, Jeremy taking a seat in the back so he could sit by Chloe, and the pair drove over to Brooke’s house to get their dates. 

 

As they pulled up into front of his house, the two girls walked out. Brooke was wearing a red dress that was definitely way too short and covered in sparkles. Chloe was wearing a gold two piece dress that poofed out at the waist. They looked stunning. At least Jeremy thought so, Michael was too busy staring at his boyfriend, who he thought was way to enthralled by the girls walking into the car. That’s when the first wave of jealously settled in. Of course for Jeremy it wasn’t a big deal, because Michael had never once felt any attraction towards a girl, but for Michael, Jeremy was bi, meaning he could easily fall for Chloe or Brooke. Oh God, what did he get himself into? Jeremy’s face was red and he looked extremely flustered as Chloe sat next to him. Michael continued to feel jealous. Why was Jeremy so flustered? He was never this flustered around Michael? Was Michael not handsome enough for him? His thoughts were interrupted by Brooke, who leaned in and touched his thigh.

 

“Hey, Michael.” She whispered in his ear seductively. Don’t get Michael wrong, Brooke was a beautiful girl and he knew that, he just didn’t feel any attraction towards her. Now she was getting too close to him and he began to feel uncomfortable. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Chloe whispering something in Jeremy’s ear that made his face turn bright red. Michael decided now was the time to start driving towards the school.

 

“Ok!” He yelled suddenly. “Let’s go.” Brooke and Michael kept small talk in the front seat, they really had never talked before, but Chloe continued to hit on Jeremy in the back. 

 

“So, Jerry,” She purred, never taking her hands off of him, “Are you excited?” 

 

“Yeah,” His voice cracking loudly. He heard Michael laughing at him from the front and he told himself to remember to yell at Michael later.

 

“You’re so handsome, Jerry.” Chloe, hands continued to travel up and down Jeremy’s body, making him extremely uncomfortable, until he couldn’t take it and grabbed both her hands. He placed one in her lap and laced his fingers with the other. He gave her a friendly smile and she returned it. If they could keep up this friendly attitude, tonight just might be fun. The rest of the ride went by smoothly. When they arrived the dance, Brooke and Chloe both latched onto the respective boy’s arm, and the quartet walked in.

 

Michael’s thoughts instantly started racing. The music was too loud. There were too many people. The crowd was too big. What if someone made fun of his outfit? Or his dancing? Or the fact that he was openly gay but he brought a girl to the dance. What if made a fool of himself in front of the whole school. All Michael wanted to do was put on his headphones, blast music, curl up in a corner, and cry until he felt better. But no, he was at homecoming, and he currently felt like he couldn’t breathe. No, he actually couldn’t breathe. He was dying. Oh God, he was going to die here in front of everyone. What if he looked ugly when he died and everyone laughed at him instead of crying? His completely irrational thoughts took over as his breathing became shallow.

 

“Hey, are you ok? Do you need a drink or something?” Brooke asked, looking at Michael with concern. Michael’s head spun around and he immediately started searching for Jeremy. He was gone. Not again. Please no not again. He left Brooke without a word and ran into the bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and sobbed into his hands. He began to have flashbacks of last year. 

  
“Get out of my way, loser!” Jeremy’s words echoed through his brain. He was alone again. Jeremy left him again. He was all by himself again. That’s all he’ll ever be. He’ll only be by himself. He’s all alone. He’s not loved. No one loves him. Jeremy thinks he’s a loser. Loser, loser, loser. The word was repeated in his head countless times. Loser, loser, loser. There he was again, alone. Loser, loser, loser. In the bathroom, again. Loser, loser, loser. Completely lost and alone, again. Loser, loser, loser. Wishing he was never born again. Loser, loser, loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I decided to write Michael's panic attack because it's something that I can right accurately. I have social anxiety so I just took thoughts about my homecoming dance and gave them to Michael. Everything works out I promise, my boys don't get hurt again I swear. To suggest a follow up one-shot just comment. There will probably be about three more chapter, maybe less.


	9. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm ready."

Jeremy looked around the whole room, searching for Michael. His eyes scanned the area, and found Brooke looking dumbfounded and standing by herself. He excused himself from Chloe, saying he was going to get drinks, and made his way over to Brooke. 

“Hey Brooke…” He stated casually. “Have you seen Michael?”

“I’m worried about him. He looked kind of distant than ran off. I’m going to go find someone else to dance with.” She walked away as Jeremy shuffled through a sea of drunken teenagers to find his Riend. He pushed open the door to the men’s room and found it empty, except for one stall. We heard heavy breathing and loud sobs. What has he done? Why did he drag Michael into his problems? He ran over to the door and knocked on it. 

“Mikey, love, it’s Jeremy. Please let me in.” Jeremy heard a gasp and shuffling as the door opened to reveal his tear stained boyfriend. Michael immediately threw himself onto Jeremy, his sobs growing louder. “Oh, babe.” Jeremy sighed and led Michael into the stall. 

“I-I-I t-t-hought yo-you lef-left m-m-e again.” Michael let out between sobs. 

Jeremy felt his heart break at the word again. He hated himself for leaving Michael like that last year, and now he was afraid that Michael never really forgave him. He grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him in closer and rocked him in his arms. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Anything to make him feel better and calm him down. Once Michael’s breathing evened out, he explained what happened as calm as he could, still wrapped up in Jeremy’s arms.

“A-and then y-y-you c-came in and I-I-I know you d-didn’t leave me. God, Jer, please never leave me. I know I’m just broken and ugly compared to you. You can talk to everyone and I have panic attacks when someone tries to shake my hand. You’re absolutely gorgeous, and slender, and I’m just ugly, and chubby, and disgusting. Jer, I know you’re perfect and you deserve more than a loser like me, but please stay, please.” 

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s chin and lifted his head so they were eye to eye. “Michael Mell. You are the most gorgeous boy on this planet. And I mean that. You’re perfect. I love your eyes, your hair, your glasses make you so handsome, and cuddling up into your arms is my absolute favorite thing in the entire world. Don’t ever think you’re not perfect. You’re so perfect, babe, so perfect.” He kissed Michael softly, and stared at his boyfriend once more. He placed his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and sighed. “I’m ready.”

“I mean, I love you Jer, but this bathroom stall is a little small for that…”

“Not for that…” He said blushing and giggling, “to come out.”

“Really? I’m so proud of you! Do you want to do this now? Or wait until later, either is fine with me.”  
“Let’s walk out there together, holding hands. I want to make sure everyone knows that you’re my favorite person.” Jeremy said, giving his boyfriend an eskimo kiss.

“Oh my God, why are you so cute?” Michael questioned whilst grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him out of the stall. Jeremy grabbed some paper towels, doused them in water, and wiped his boyfriend’s face clean. As he finished, the door suddenly slammed open, both boys jumping three feet apart. They looked over and were shocked at what they saw. Rich Goranski and Jake Dillinger. Making out. At least they weren’t the only gay couple at the dance. 

“Ready?” Michael whispered, leading his boyfriend back onto the dance floor.

“Ready!” Jeremy yelled, before pulling Michael onto the floor and slamming his lips onto his boyfriend’s. Whistles and cheers and a few slurs were yelled from around them, but neither boys cared as they kissed passionately in the middle of their high school gym. Jeremy pulled away and beamed at his boyfriend. He let out a squeal of delight and jumped onto his boyfriend, swinging his legs around Michael’s waist. Michael locked his lips with Jeremy’s and the pair kissed passionately once more, before being told off by a chaperone. Michael gently placed Jeremy on the floor and began to dance. And what an awful dancer he was. But so was Jeremy so who cares?

They danced awkwardly together, until Jeremy felt someone tap his shoulder. He saw Chloe and he froze with fear. She smiled at him and held up her hand, which he than saw was interlocked with Brooke’s. “Funny how this all worked out, isn’t it?” She smirked before walking away with Brooke at her side. 

“Did you see that?” Jeremy whispered to Michael.

“Yeah! I’m lovin’ the pride tonight. Seems like everyone wants to come out!” Michael was still on cloud 9. He finally got to show everyone how much he loved Jeremy. Now he could walk Jeremy to every class, hold his hand in the halls, kiss him sweetly before they separated between classes. Michael was beyond ecstatic at the idea of being able to tell his boyfriend he loved him everyday, anytime he wanted. He looked down at his boy, who he then noticed looked very antsy.

“You ok, Jer-Bear?” Michael’s face was filled with concern.

“Are you ready to get out of here? I know it's literally been thirty minutes, but I just don’t really want to stay. I mean it's been amazing coming out and kissing and stuff, but this party scene is bringing back bad memories.” Jeremy wrapped his arms protectively around his chest and looked at his shoes. Michael put his arm around his overwhelmed boyfriend and led him into the car. “Thanks Mikey.” He smiled sweetly at his Riend. 

“Your place or mine?” Michael inquired.

“Yours, I want to be able to cuddle all night.” He hummed.

“Of course, baby.” Michael started the car and the Boyf Riends drove home.

***

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy, and kissed his neck softly. Jeremy hummed in satisfaction and wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist. The sweet soft kisses turned into a messy makeout. Jeremy pulled away, and gestured for Michael to put him down. He walked over to Michael’s closet and began to get undressed. 

“Woah, Jer, slow down, I’m still in the room.” 

Jeremy just nodded and stood in front of Michael in his t-shirt and boxers. Before Michael could figure out what was happening, Jeremy unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. All Jeremy was clad in was his boxers and binder. After doing so, he felt extremely vulnerable. His eyes welled with tears and he instinctively covered his chest with his arms.

Michael quickly got up and embraced his boyfriend. “Jeremy, I love you, and you’re absolutely gorgeous, but please don’t feel pressured into doing too much because you think I want too.”

“I’m not Michael. I want to. No parents, remember.” He waggled his eyebrows, feeling much calmer after Michael’s words. Michael swept Jeremy up and laid him down on the bed. (Not writing the rest and I’m sure you will figure out what happens next hint hint it rhymes with hex.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left after this one!


	10. The FInale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad?” He asked cautiously, “Can we talk?”

“Last night was, wow.” Jeremy murmured blissfully. The pair had just woken up and Jeremy was staring into Michael’s brown eyes. 

“I love you.” Michael said sweetly, planting a kiss on Jeremy’s forehead. Jeremy snuggled closer into Michael, laying his head on Michael’s chest. “You wanna’ get dressed and go out for breakfast?” 

“No, I wanna snuggle.” Jeremy muttered, his face still in Michael’s chest.

Michael leaned down to rub Jeremy’s back. “C’mon Jer, IHOP is calling our names.”

“IHOP? Ok, alright, I’ll go!” Jeremy said leaping from bed and running to the closet.

Michael laughed and stared at his boyfriend. “Was that a RENT reference?” 

“Maybe.” Was Jeremy response as he pulled on his binder, a clean shirt, and clean jeans. “Can I borrow a sweatshirt?” Jeremy asked, staring at Michael sweetly. 

“Sure, just not my red one, I’m wearing that one.” 

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s black sweatshirt, that was never worn because Michael only ever wore his hoodie. It still, however, managed to smell like Michael. “I’m stealing your sweatshirt. Now that we’re out I can wear it around school.” His slim figure practically drowned in the large sweatshirt, but he didn’t care. He loved to be wrapped up in something that belonged to his boyfriend. Michael stood up, pulling on jeans and his red hoodie, and then wrapped her arms around Jeremy. Jeremy looked up at him and smiled sweetly before taking his hand and walking downstairs. They got into the car and drove over to their favorite breakfast place.

When they arrived, Michael reached out for Jeremy’s hand. The latter gladly took it and the pair walked into the restaurant. “Two, please.” Michael smiled at the hostess, who lead them to a secluded booth in the back. They ordered their pancakes and waited patiently for them.

“Ugh, how do you drink that?” Jeremy said in disgust as his boyfriend took another sip of his coffee. 

“Its delicious.” He smirked at his boyfriend’s childishness. 

“Whatever.” Jeremy grimaced before taking a sip of his hot chocolate and smiling. “Now that’s delicious.” He held up his cup to show Michael. 

“To each their own, I suppose.” Michael laughed, but then decided to tell Jeremy why he brought him here in the first place. “Jer,” He said, reaching for his Boyf’s hand across the table, “You need to tell your dad before someone else does. Don’t you think he’d want to hear this from you?”

“I’m so scared.” Jeremy sighed, his eyes downcast.

“Baby, I promise everything will be alright. I’ll be right there with you if you want. Through the whole thing, right by your side.” Michael soothed his boyfriend, squeezing his hand.

“Ok, I guess you’re right. If he gets mad or kicks me out can I stay with you?” 

“That’s not going to happen...:” 

Jeremy quickly cut him off. “Just promise me I’ll have a place to stay if he decides he doesn’t want me as a son anymore.”

“I promise.” Michael leaned across the table and kissed his boyfriend.

Jeremy smiled, just as the waitress brought over their pancakes, the pair quickly devouring them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeremy let out a shaky breath as he walked through his front door. Michael shot him an encouraging smile and he walked towards his dad in the living room. 

“Dad?” He asked cautiously, “Can we talk?” He fiddled with his hands as he awaited his dad’s response.

“Of course, Jeremy.” He patted the spot next to him on the couch. Jeremy sat down next to his dad. Michael had stayed in the hall, but agreed to intervene if he felt it was needed. Jeremy let out a shaky breath and began.

“There’s something that I really think I should tell you. It’s kind of important but don’t freak out, ok? Just promise you won’t freak out.”

Mr. Heere looked at his son in concern. “I’ll try to stay as calm as I can, but you're scaring me, bud.

“I’m bisexual.” He blurted out. His face turned bright red, and he looked at his dad for approval.

Mr. Heere smiled and said, “I know son.”

“Wait, what? H-how?”  
“First of all you’re not exactly what I’d call quiet. I’ve heard you...saying names before, but I was never sure whether or not you were into guys...like that. But when I accidently walked in on you, I heard the sound from your laptop, and it was obviously two guys. Don’t worry Jeremy, I’m completely supportive, I’m just a little disappointed you didn’t tell me sooner.”

Jeremy could barely comprehend what he heard. “Heard...me?” was the only thing he could stutter out.

“You must of inherited your sex drive from your mom’s side. I was never that active when I was your age. Everyday, huh?”

“DAD!” Jeremy squealed in embarrassment, shoving his beet red face into his hands. He heard laughter from out in the hall, as Michael walked in. He sat next to Jeremy who shoved his face into Michael’s chest. “Everyday?” Michael inquired. Jeremy let out a strangled noise.

“So, are you two….” Mr Heere’s voice trailed off.

“Almost a year.” Michael said with a smile. “And I’ve loved every second of it.” Michael planted a soft kiss on Jeremy’s head. Jeremy popped his head up and smiled at Michael. 

“Well, I fully approve of your relationship. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go get ready for work.” Mr. Heere stood and left the room, leaving the boys again once more.

“See, not so bad!” Michael grabbed Jeremy’s chin and pulled his head up to make eye contact. 

“Mortifying, but at least he accepts me.” 

“Everyday?” Jeremy let out another strangled noise, but cuddled closer to Michael. “I love you, Jer-Bear.”

“Love you too Mikey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! If anyone had request for follow up one-shots please comment them because I really love this universe. Thank you for the insane amount of support! Love you all <3


End file.
